The patent document WO 200809298 A2 discloses a system for deep brain stimulation comprising an electrode array at the end of a carrier with conductive interconnects to connect the electrodes to external components. The line width of the conductive interconnects shall be adjusted to equalize the resistance across all leads in view of their different lengths.